When Destiny Leads Us
by Mina-chin
Summary: Lucy just went into that suspicious room and suddenly she found herself in the future! The future Fairy Tail isn't much different from the present one but of course time caused some major things to change. Especially in regard of relationships...
1. Prologue

**Heya! ^-^ So I had this idea in my head... And I decided to just have a go xD This is kind of like a sample please tell me what you think of it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

_„We often meet destiny on those roads which we decided to take to escape from it." - Jean de la Fontaine_

**Prologue**

IMPOSSILE. IMPOSSIBLE. IMPOSSIBLE. IMPOSSIBLE. ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and realized that I had fallen on my knees and was holding my head as if it might fall off any moment. Well, in regard to the situation I was in, it wouldn't surprise me.

Looking at the ground, I – once again – tried to talk myself into this situation being a dream. There was no other possibility. Nobody could tell me that this was actually real. Only if... But no, I didn't even want to think about it!

"Hey, Lucy!"

Watching the person who was standing right in front of me, a disconcerting feeling spread in my chest. It was a dream. Only a dream. This is what I kept telling myself. But how could this be a dream? It felt too real. _Don't worry Lucy, dreams always feel real,_ I thought and decided to face this situation.

Taking a deep breath, I straightened ma back and stood up, looking confident – or so I hoped.

The person that was crouching on the floor got up at the same time, never keeping those chocolate brown eyes off me. Her expression was warm and understanding, as though she knew how I felt. But that was impossible. In fact, this whole situation was impossible. So I took another breath looked straight into the pair of eyes in front of me and asked: "Who are you?"

She smiled and stuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm you."

* * *

**As I said, it's only a sample, therefore it's rather short ^^" What do you think about it? Shall I continue with this story? Please review and tell me what you think! :) **

**Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: WHAT?

**Heya! :) This is chapter 1 :) It's rather short but I didn't want to make it any longer, poor Lucy got enough infortmation to digest xD You'll know what I mean after reading it xD So here it is! I hope you'll enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: WHAT!?**

"I'm you."

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Did this other me think I was stupid? That wasn't possible. If she thought that I'm stupid, she'd automatically think that she's stupid as well and there's no way I'd think that I'm stupid because I'm most definitely not. "I mean... How?"

"Easy", the other me said. "I'm you. Just 15 years older." She smiled. My mouth fell open.

"Mommy!" Our heads jerked into the direction from which the voice came. A small girl with pink hair was running towards us while crying.

"Sakura", I said. Well, not me but the older version of me. Now, that I took a closer look at myself, I realized that I looked pretty nice for my age. There were nearly no wrinkles at all.

Suddenly, the crying stopped and I glanced at the little girl in front of me who kept looking back and forth between me and my older self.

"There's two mommies."

WHAT! Two mommies? _That means..._I looked at my older self who was grinning from one ear to another now crouching down.

"Stuuupid!" A voice from behind me said. It was definitely a child's voice. "How can there be two moms?"

_Wait. Don't tell me..._ I turned around nervously and looked at a boy with blonde hair who was around eleven years old looking at Sakura – I really had to compliment myself, Sakura's a wonderful name!

"But, nii-chan!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, there was no sign of her tears and instead a smile was spread across her face and her cheeks had a pink color. "They look the same!"

Sakura's brother came closer to me and studied my face. Occasionally he looked at his mother's face, probably to compare them.

"You're so weird!", he suddenly said and looking at his sister, he pointed his finger at me. "Look carefully! This one's a lot younger and much prettier than mom!"

I didn't know whether I was supposed to feel flattered or insulted. My older self obviously felt insulted; she glared at her son with a killing intent, which gave even me goosebumps. _Wow, I'm really scary_, I thought and all the times when Natsu was scared of me came to my mind. I could understand him now.

Sakura's brother went pale and started flailing with his arms. "I-It's n-not like that, mo-mom", he stuttered, breaking into cold sweat. "I-I mean..."

My older self closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Anyway", she said after she managed to calm down. "You're probably quite confused right now."

I didn't really know how to explain but her smile seemed as thought she knew very well how I felt at this moment. By now, I probably had a confused expression, mixed with shock, curiousity, fright and amusement. It was a funny feeling which I had never experienced before and the feeling itself was too much for me already. This whole situation was too much for me. Just moments ago I had been at Fairy Tail, opening the door of a weird room I had never noticed before and now I was... Where was I? I looked around. I was still at Fairy Tail. A crowd had gathered around me watching the whole scene and after taking a closer look, I noticed that I was surrounded by the guild members. I recognized most of them; they looked a bit older but it was definitely the members. On my left side, that was Gray, shirtless as always. Next to him was Erza, with a stern look on her face and her arms crossed and at his other side was Juvia. Wendy, Charles, Romeo, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Levy-chan, Gajeel, Lily, Lisanna, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Ever, they were all here. Older, but still the same. Among those familiar faces I spotted verious new ones I had never seen. Most of them were young, others were older and looking at me curiously. There was only one person I couldn't spot. One person and one cat.

Looking at my older self who was still crouching next to her daughter while gazing up at me, I crossed my arms. "So this is the future?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Correct."

"And these two will be my children?"

Her smile got even wider. "Also correct."

"Then... Who's the father?" I was really curious about that and my mind started coming up with the most romantic and dramatic love stories possible.

"Natsu."

...

...

...

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't quite understand you."

"No problem", Lucy said. "It's Natsu."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled.

"I told you she'd react like this", somebody said while giggling.

"Yeah it was totally predictable", another person added and laughed.

"I get it now!" I exclaimed. "This is a dream, isn't it?" Lucy just smiled. "It's a dream, right?" I asked desperately, practically begging for somebody to agree.

Lucy giggled and got up. "It's not a dream."

Not a dream... But that was absolutely impossible. Natsu and I were best friends. I love him but there really was no romantic feeling at all. The thought of being in a relationship with him had never even crossed my mind. My gaze fell upon the two children next to future-Lucy. Natsu's children. They did bear a certain resemblance. Sakura's hair color and her brother's eyes. They were proof enough that my future self was telling the truth. I let out a groan, wondering how this happened.

"Oh, and by the way", Lucy said with a smile. "Welcome to the future!"

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1! :) I hope you enjoyed it! :D Please leave a review and thanks a lot for the reviews, favs and follows! :D They made me really happy! :D If you spot any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes please tell me about it so I can fix them ;D **

**Oh, and if you have any ideas or if you want Lucy to experience something please tell me about it, I'd probably use it! :D I'm happy about every kind of help! ^_^ **

**Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome back!

**Heya! ^_^ I was really productive today and decided to update because I love you guys :D And because I was bored xD I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome back!**

My head fell on the counter. Future-Lucy was still talking about how things had changed between her Natsu. Apparently, she had been running away from something when, suddenly, she had run into him, knocking him off and then things just had happened. I didn't really want to know, to be honest. The thought of being in a relationship with Natsu was irritating.

What was I supposed to do now? I had to go back to the present somehow but future-Lucy obviously had no intention of telling me how. I had to somehow interrupt her in mid-flow and while I was thinking about how to get my self to shut up somebody else took over the job.

"Mommy, I'm hungry", Sakura complained, wrapping her arms around her tummy.

Future-me stopped her torrent of words and turned to her daughter with a smile. "Go and ask auntie Mira to make you a sandwich, okay?"

Saskura nodded and ran off grabbing her teddy bear.

"Where was I?" Future-Lucy said, thinking about where she had left off. This was my chance!

"Uhm... You know..." I raised my head. "Is it okay for you to tell me about all of this?" I asked and cursed myself for not coming up with a better question.

But Lucy just laughed and leaned back. "You're thinking that you don't want to hear any of this, right?" She pierced me with that knowing smile from before, making me feel nervous and extremely self-conscious.

"I-It's not like that-", I tried to excuse myself but was interrupted by Lucy's laughter. With a guilty expression I looked at her, putting my hands in my lap. "How did you know?" Another stupid question. Why _wouldn't_ she know? She was me after all and I'm pretty sure that I know myself well enough to tell what I'm thinking about. Hold on, this was getting pretty complicated.

Future-Lucy smiled. "I went through the same, you know?"

Now, this was an answer I did not expect. "The same?"

Lucy nodded and laughed again. "At that time I was quite irritated hearing all that stuff my future self told me about Natsu and me. I asked her the same question you asked me just now and she gave me the same answer I gave you."

"So...", I started, grasping the whole situation, "you mean that after I return to the present, my past self will appear in front of me and I will welcome her to the future?"

"Correct!"

"But... I'm here and you're here. How?"

"Think about it", my older self said and with that said, she took the last sip of her juice and got up. "I'm going to look for Sakura. She probably made Mira bake her a cake or cookies."

While my older self went to look for my/her/our daughter, I thought about her words. I was here. The present Lucy. The future me was also here. So there would logically be a past Lucy. But my future self said that she had encountered the dilemma I was in now. So that means that there had to be more Lucies. But if there were more Lucies, there would be more periods of time. Then, how many time periods were there exactly? My head was spinning and I let out a quiet groan.

"What's with this?" I whined and noticed that somebody had occupied the place Lucy had been sitting on just now. It was Sakura's brother, my son, I mean future-son. He looked at me with an interested expression and I had the feeling that he was about to jump at me. Now, that I thought about it, I didn't even know his name.

"So, you're my mom, only younger?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah."

A huge grin – which reminded me of Natsu and therefore this child's father – spread across his face as he leaned forward. "Wow! You're so pretty!"

I probably blushed. I was sure that I blushed. I mean, I felt the blood creeping up my face, I was certainly blushing. "Thank you", I muttered embarrassed and couldn't help but stare at him. Just now, he had looked just like Natsu. That grin was definitely Natsu's. Telling me that I was beautiful with that face was not fair. "What's your name?" I asked him.

He frowned. _Eh? Did I ask something wrong?_, I wondered. "Are you sure you're my mom?" the boy asked with a hint of doubt in his eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, because you don't even know my name! If you're my mother you should know at least that much, shouldn't you? You're so weird!"

HE WAS DEFINITELY NATSU'S CHILD! I felt anger built up inside of me and tried my best to suppress it.

"You, listen", I said quietly causing the poor boy to flinch and lean back. "How am I supposed to know your name if I don't have any children yet, huh? Calling me weird... You're just like your father!"

The boy winced. "I-I'm sorry!" And then he bowed. "I shouldn't have said that I'm really sorry! You're definitely my mom, I know now! I'm really sorry! And my name is Haru!"

Haru? "Haru as in 'spring'"? I asked, a lot calmer now.

Haru glanced at me, probably to verify that I had calmed down, and nodded.

I smiled widely. "That's a great name!"

Haru blushed a bit and looked away when he suddenly noticed something and a huge childish smile spread on his face. Jumping off the chair he ran towards the guild's entrance and suddenly the door swung open. A tall figure with salmon hair and a cat sitting on his right shoulder came walking in. Haru jumped at him and I was expecting them to hug but instead Haru's fist lit on fire and he attacked the man who simply dodged him causing Haru to fall right on his face. Haru laughed and got up rubbing his head.

The man grinned familiarly and rubbed Haru's head snickering. "You got stronger, Haru", he said.

Haru smiled proudly. "Welcome back, dad!"

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it! :) Thanks a lot for your reviews, favs and follows and if you don't mind, leave some reviews, you can also include ideas you have for this story, I really appreciate them! :) If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them ;D**

**Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Nothing's Changed

**Heya! :3 I know that this chapter is shorter but I really liked the idea to end it like I have so I didn't want to add any more :) So here it is! I hope you'll enjoy chapter 3! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nothing's Changed**

"Welcome back, dad!"

Natsu. Where has he been? On a mission? Probably. But why alone? He was a lot taller now. His style was the same and so was his hair but the air he was giving off was different. He didn't seem like the carefree, immature boy I knew. Natsu had changed.

"Welcome back, Natsu!" Macao said and patted Natsu's shoulder smiling. "How was your mission?"

"Easy!", Natsu smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Macao said shocked. "It was a year long mission! It's awesome that you completed it already!"

"Is that so?" Natsu said nonchalantly and poked Happy's head. "Hey, partner! Wake up, we're home!"

Happy's eyes shot open and he yawned. Rubbing his eyes with his paws he tried to fly and had to find his balance at the first moment. "Is there any fish?", Happy asked sleepily after having secured his position.

"Go ask Mira", Natsu said with a smile and took off his backpack.

"Dad, fight me!" Haru said taking on a fighting stance and was about to attack Natsu.

"Later", Natsu answered. "I have to find your mother first."

_Your mother_. And at that moment all doubts left were blown away. I was sitting at the counter and looking at a more mature and pretty handsome Natsu arguing with his son whether he should first find me or fight our son.

"There's no need to search for me", future-Lucy said and appeared with little Sakura holding her hand and pressing the plush toy against her chest as a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and ran up to Natsu jumping at him. Natsu smiled happily, caught his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I'm back, Sakura", Natsu said ruffling her hair.

Lucy approached him, smiling brightly and kissed Natsu as soon as he let down his daughter who closed her eyes with her hands saying "Waah!" Whereas Haru simply blushed and looked at the floor.

I could completely understand the two I was sitting here watching the whole scene (basically _myself_ kissing _Natsu_) and felt the blood shoot into my cheeks. I was sure I looked like a tomato and fidgeted on my seat uncomfortably.

Those two finally ended the kiss and at that moment, no matter how much he had changed, I realized that he was still the Natsu I knew by showing that huge, toothy grin I was so used to. And even though I hadn't even been here for a day, I felt an overwhelming pain in my chest. I was already starting to miss the present Natsu.

Suddenly, Natsu's future version looked at me surprised and looked back at the Lucy in his arms. After doing that two more times, he said: "Luce... Have you cloned yourself?"

I nearly fell off my chair. It was probably normal for Natsu to think that way. I heard loud, familiar laughter and looked for the source of it. It came from Gray.

"Are you and idiot, or what?" Gray said, wiping his tears away. "How could she do that?"

"You've got a problem, ice princess?" Natsu said with a deep voice, pissing Gray off.

"What did you say?"

Natsu smiled gloatingly. "I asked you whether you have a problem, ICE PRINCESS."

"You wanna fight?"

"Sure, come on!"

And now, I really did fall off my chair. Scratch everything I said before, Natsu was exactly the same as before! Sitting on the floor I started laughing and covered my forehead with my right hand. Natsu and Gray stopped in the middle of their fight and looked at me confusedly.

"What's going on?" my older version asked and looked at me.

"Nothing", I said and smiled my brightest smile. "I'm just glad that some things never change!"

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3! :) I hope you enjoyed reading it! :D Thanks a lot again for all the reviews, favs and folows! :D Somebody asked me to add a bit of JeRza and why not? :D I'll think about how to add Jellal but be sure to find him in one of the next chapters! :D Please review and tell me what you think, if you have any ideas, or whether chapter 3 has any mistakes I missed! :D **

**Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Drama Starts

**Hey, guys! I'm sooooo sorry for the late update! :( But I was just so busy with school because my final exams are coming up and I haven't had any time to relax from all the studying I've done lately T.T And this update is also quite short, I feel really bad about it... T.T But I hope you'll still like it! :(**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Drama Starts**

The stars appeared one after another. Soon, I was able to make out most of the constellations I learned all those years ago with my mother. The Orion, Cassiopeia, Andromeda, even the Phoenix was clearly visible. It looked like a painting.

I was lying on the grass, staring at the sky. After everything that had happened today, I wanted to have a time-out so I had excused myself and gone for a walk. Without a real destination I had just ended up here. I liked this place. It gave off a certain vibe of familiarity. And the stars were close. I had never felt this close to the stars before. Closing my eyes, I thought of Fairy Tail. My Fairy Tail. The guild, all my friends, and even though I realized just moments ago that they were all here, I missed the friends I knew. The friends that were still silly, childish and my age. And because of that I imagined that everything was just as usual. That I had never ended up opening that door and traveling to the future. That this was the time I belonged to and that when I opened my eyes everything would be normal again. 'It's just a dream', that's what I kept telling myself as a lonely tear ran down my face. _It's just a dream._

"Luce?"

My eyes flew open as I picked up the sound of Natsu's voice. Could it be? Was this really a dream? Looking around, I didn't see anybody. There was no noise either.

A bitter smile appeared on my face and tears started gathering in my eyes. _Silly,_ I scolded myself. _How could you start hallucinating? _

With that, I pulled my knees closer and put my arms around them, clenching my wrist tightly and started sobbing.

* * *

"What? You're dating?" Gray yelled right as I opened the door. I blinked a few times, looking at the weird situation in front of me. Gray was talking with Juvia who was standing next to... Lyon? What was Lyon doing here? While my eyes searched the room for more mages from Lamia Scale Juvia said: "That's right. Juvia decided that it would be best if she started dating Lyon-sama."

My eyes were probably about to pop out as I turned my head slowly, not wanting to believe what I just heard. The rest of the guild who had gathered up around the three showed the same expression.

"Give it up, Gray", Lyon said, doing an arrogant hand gesture. "Juvia finally realized that her love for me is stronger than the crush she had on you."

"Juvia", Gray said nearly inaudibly. His facial expression was unreadable. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes", Juvia answered self-confidently, directly looking at Gray. "Juvia is well aware that her feelings won't be returned by Gray-sama. And while Juvia was grieving over that Lyon-sama consoled her. So Juvia forgot about Gray-sama and fell for Lyon-sama instead."

What kind of drama was this? Those three were acting as if they had jumped out of a novel for middle-aged women! I really didn't want to look at Gray at that moment. He was probably about to erupt or attack Lyon with one of his icy spears. So I just fiddled with the hem of my skirt nervously.

"That's great!"

What?

"Oi, Gray!" Erza said. "What are you saying?"

"Isn't it, Erza?" Even thought he was talking to Erza, Gray did not take his eyes off the couple in front of him. A provocative smile on his face. "This way, all of us can be happy. Lyon has a girlfriend, Juvia gets even more love than she usually gives and I? I won't be annoyed anymore. This is just perfect." All this while he had looked straight at Juvia's eyes as if he was out to hurt her. And it was clearly visible just how painful the impact of Gray's last remark was on Juvia. Her expression said it all. "Isn't it? Erza?" Gray said, turning his head to look at his teammate who seemed to be as equally shocked as the whole guild.

"Fine", Juvia said monotonously. "If Gray-sama approves, Juvia will take her leave now." Obviously suppressing her tears, Juvia stormed out of the guild.

_What... just happened?_, I wondered confusedly.

"What shall I do? This is not what I wanted", Lucy said next to me, desperately chewing on her nails.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told Juvia to do that."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**That's it for now.. :/ I don't think I'll be able to update for a while now since the written exams are in a month and I haven't even finished studying half of the stuff I wanted to T.T So frustrating X.x But as soon as I have my freedom back, I'll keep updating this story! I promise! Somebody gave me a few tips regarding the story and I got some ideas myself but of course you can still tell me what kind of events you want to read about! I'll do my best to follow your wishes! :) **

**Again, I'm really sorry, please be understanding x(**

**Bye~**


	6. Chapter 5: Another Plan

***peeps* Heya? x.x Okay, first of all, I'm terribly sorry about the late update! I was really busy with school and final exams and stuff since I'm graduating this summer! X.x And for now all of that is over since I finished my written exams but the oral ones are coming up and I'm extremely nervous about those! Xox So.. I'm REALLY sorry! *bows* I'll try to update more often now, I should be able to but forgive me if there are longer periods without updates :(**

**On another note... during this time I also thought about this story (of course ;D) and came up with quite a lot of ideas :D Of course you can still tell me about any idea you have! :D **

**Anyway, this chapter is rather short but I promise the next chapters will be longer! :D **

**Oh, and by the way... To all of you: Happy Easter! ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Another Plan **

"You're stupid, aren't you?" I said, looking at future-Lucy

"How can you call yourself stupid?" she said irritatedly.

"Well, I can't find another word which describes it", I answered with a sigh. "Just why did you give Juvia such advice?"

"Mira told me to do it", Lucy said nonchalantly. "I wonder how I'm supposed to fix this." She looked at me with eyes that were screaming for help.

"Don't give me that look!" I yelled trying to kick her but she dodged, locked my leg between her arms and grinned widely.

"Luuuuuucyyyyyy~", she said, her eyes sparkling. I had a bad feeling.

"Wait!" I said, panicking. "Let me go! I won't help you!"

"Yes, you will", Lucy said and giggled. "Because you already did, remember?"

I hated her. Well, maybe I didn't really _hate_ her but right at this moment I wanted to punch her. But then I'd be punching myself, would that leave a wound on my face? It shouldn't, right? It's my future self I'd be punching, there'd be no reason for me to look beaten. Right when I had decided to throw a fist, Lucy pulled my leg and made me fall. I landed on my butt and hit my head on a table.

"Hey! What was that for?!", I yelled at her until I realized that it hadn't been intentional. Lucy was looking at Gray and Lyon who had been left behind by Juvia. Both of them were glaring at each other and it seemed that the air in the guild was frozen.

"Was that necessary?" Lyon said, crossing his arms.

"None of your business." Gray's stare got even colder. After a few more seconds he turned around and left the guild.

The silence which had hung over the members started to dissipate as some people started to talk about Gray's strange behavior.

"Psssst, Lyon", my future self whispered, calling him over with exaggerated hand gestures. I wondered if that was how I always acted or if I had changed that much over the past years. Or if Lucy had changed. Aaah, screw this!

Lyon came walking over with his hands in his pockets. Hold on, did that mean that Lyon was in on the plan?

"Why didn't it work?" Lucy asked, giving him a reproachful look.

"Beats me", Lyon answered, scratching his head. "He must like her more than I thought." An evil smirk appeared on his face and for some reason I could see the picture of him teasing Gray about his feelings for Juvia. He suddenly seemed to notice something. Staring at me he asked: "Why did you call Gemini?"

"Oh, I totally forgot", Lucy said with a laugh. "This is me from the past. She came traveling all those years to the future."

For a minute there, Lyon didn't say anything. "I see", he then said expressionlessly and continued his conversation with future-me.

Wow, he wasn't surprised at all. I didn't know whether that was cool or scary. I decided on it being the result of lots of experience and stopped thinking about it.

"Lucy", Natsu suddenly appeared. "What was that?" he asked with an irritated look on his face.

"Gray seemed to be pretty jealous, huh?" Lucy answered and crossed her arms, looking up at her... husband. Wow, it was a really weird sensation to call him that.

"Yeah, whatever", Natsu answered. "Let's go on a mission, already."

"Again? But you just came back from one."

"Yeah, I was gone for so long, I missed going on missions with you guys." Natsu's toothy grin appeared once more and this time my heart tightened a bit, reminding me of how much I missed him. It was kind of ironical. Natsu was right in front of me, yet I missed him. And then it hit me.

"Say..." I looked at them. "Would it be okay for me to go on that mission?"

They looked surprised. "Sure, but why?", Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a plan", I said, smiling deceitfully.

* * *

**So that's it for now, as I said, it's pretty short... I hope you liked it nevertheless, please tell me what you think of it :) And, as I said, if you have any ideas or want something particular to happen, please tell me about it, I'll try to include it! :D And if you should spot any mistakes and grammatical errors I'd be very thankful if you told me about it so I can fix them! :)**

**Bye! :3**


	7. Chapter 6: One Change

**Heya! :D I told you, I'd do my best, right? :D Here's an update! :) Oh, and before I forget! Thanks to everybody who hasn't unfollowed this story over the last few weeks Q.Q I'm really thankful! **

**As I promised this chapter is longer than the last ones, I only hope that you guys won't hate me at the end of this! D: Here it is! Chapter 6! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: One Change **

„Got it?" I asked the people I had gathered. Taking a look at all of them. Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lyon and... „What are you doing here, Jellal?"

Where did he come from?

„I decided to visit you guys for a bit", he said with a nice smile. "LIAR" was written all over his forehead but before I could question it further my thoughts were interrupted.

"Why are we doing this again?" Natsu asked and leaned back on his chair.

"To get Gray and Juvia together", I answered and pointed at the picture Freed had painted of them with my pointer. I had pinned it on the request board for a bit. Luckily, the guild was nearly empty since it was pretty late. Only Mira and Lisanna were still here. Perfect for discussing my plan.

"Are you sure that plan will work, Lucy?" Happy asked with a worried look on his face.

"Why would it not, I thought all of this through."

"Yeah, but you're pretty stupid, you know?" Happy covered his mouth with one of his paws as if he'd be holding back his laughter.

The pointer I had been holding was broken into two pieces by me and I gave Happy the angriest look I could show right now. And not only me but also my future self. Both of us cornered him with evil intentions.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled frightened. "Help me, the Lucies are going to rip me apart!" He hid behind Natsu's back, peeping over his shoulder.

Natsu laughed. "I never noticed that Lucy got even scarier over the years!" With that remark he earned himself an even angrier glare and immediately shrunk on his seat. "I'm sorry", he mumbled intimidately as he broke out in cold sweat.

"But I share Happy's worries, Lucy", Erza said. "Are you sure we should interfere with their relationship?"

"It's pretty obvious that Juvia likes Gray and even though he doesn't show it, I'm sure Gray also has feelings for her. It's even more obvious 15 years later. They've liked each other for 15 years and haven't even managed to get together, what's wrong with them?" I said, muttering to myself. "Therefore!" I declared, taking another pointer. "Plan GRUVIA will be started tomorrow!"

* * *

I sat down on my bed, drying my hair with a towel and thought about tomorrow.

Apparently, things had started to work out between Gray and Juvia about a year ago. Lucy had told me that it had seemed pretty promising. But suddenly Gray had pulled back, distancing himself from Juvia. They still talked to each other and went on missions but apart from that they hadn't been seen together. Juvia had been about to give up when Mira had encouraged her to keep pursuing Gray. And then Lucy had gotten involved with her oh-so-brilliant idea of making Gray jealous. So she contacted Lyon and asked him whether he'd be willing to help out. Of course Lyon refused. But my future self seemed to be pretty thick-skinned because she started blackmailing him with made-up stories, saying she'd tell his girlfriend about him cheating. Seemingly, that persuaded him. Of course the plan might have worked if the target was anybody but Gray. Making him jealous isn't easy and Lucy should have known that. _She probably read to many third-class romance novels_, I thought and walked to the wardrobe.

Mira had given me permission to use one of the rooms in the girl's dorms and had been kind enough to provide me with clothes and all the other necessities. So I changed into my pajamas and went out to the balcony for a bit. Closing my eyes I leaned onto the railing and let the breeze blow into my face. It felt good. And for some moments I didn't think anything. Nothing at all before I returned to my bed, pulled the blankets over me and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mommy, are you going on a mission?" Sakura asked and looked up at me with those big, pretty eyes of hers. She had come and sat down on my lap, holding her plush toy, while I was drinking my juice.

"Yeah", I said, smiling down at her and took another sip.

Erza would not be going on this mission with us, I was thinking that Jellal's visit was the cause of this, he was probably keeping her busy enough. I giggled.

"What's the matter?" Natsu who was sitting in front of me asked.

"Ah, it's nothing", I said and shook my head. "By the way, when do you think is Gray coming to the guild?" I glanced over to the door. It was noon already and he still hadn't shown up.

"Don't worry, he's on his way." Natsu smiled and took Lucy's hand next to him. I wondered how that felt. Holding Natsu's hand.

Suddenly, the guild's door flew open and Gray entered.

An evil grin spread across Natsu's face as he said: "Showtime." The chair made a squeaking noise as he got up and walked over to Gray.

"Oi, Gray", he said nonchalantly. "We're going on a mission."

"You just came back, didn't you?"

"So I can't go on another one?" Natsu asked and I had a feeling that his irritation was not an act.

"Sure, I haven't been on one for some days now", Gray said, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Where are the others?"

"Ah, Lucy isn't feeling well, so the one from the past will be coming with us and Erza's busy with Jellal so I asked Juvia to come with us", Natsu said, rubbing his head.

The expression in Gray's eyes darkened but apart from that, there was no difference. He was pissing me off. "Yeah, whatever, have you told Laxus about this?"

I paused my glass of juice in mid-air. Laxus? Why would they tell him about that, they were supposed to tell the master.

"Laxus is the new master", Lucy said looking at me. She was smiling sadly.

"Why?" I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

"Master Makarov died 3 years ago."

My heart felt like it was about to fall apart. I suddenly remembered all those times with Master - how he let me join, his speech to all of the guild members, the fun times with him, the times hehad beaten up Natsu, the times when he had suffered with his children and the times he had laughed with them - and without realizing a tear fell off my cheek. Followed by many more.

"Wah!" Sakura said. "Mommy you're crying!" She turned around on my lap and wiped away the never-ending tears. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, panicking. "Has Sakura hurt you by mistake?"

I got a grip on myself and swallowed the urge to cry on. And somehow I managed a weak smile. "No, it's okay", I said. "Mommy's just a little bit sad." And with that said, I couldn't hold back any longer and started to cry bitterly.

* * *

**Soooo, that's it for chapter 6! I hope you guys don't hate me xDD Please tell me whether you liked it or not and if you should spot mistakes of any kind please tell me about them, I'll try to correct them! :) **

**Bye! ;D**


End file.
